fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Solary
Tony Solary is the co-owner of Flipline Studios along with Matt Neff. His avatar represents him in the games and in many other aspects of the Flipline Studios' website. As a customer, he makes his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. He is the male worker in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: Ohio Loves: Hyper Green Hates: Giving speeches Tony Solary grew up in the far off town of Cleveland. Having a fondness for drawing, he attended the Cleveland Institute of Art where he met Matt Neff and soon started Flipline Studios. Tony now spends most of his days making games, reading comics, and playing with his twin daughters, Sidney and Jordan. Appearance Tony has a orange striped shirt with a hood and with a brown-orangish jacket, has dark blue pants, and black shoes. His hair changes in most of the games he is in. Beginning with Papa's Wingeria, he sports a black jacket an orange & brown striped hoodie, with brown shoes. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Ketchup * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Steak * White Rice * Cheese * Hot Sauce * White Rice * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria, HD and To Go! * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Lettuce * Bottom Bun Papa's Wingeria * 8 Buffalo Wings (right) * 4 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (left) * 4 French Fries (left) * Mango Chili Dip * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Regular Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Relish * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Hyper Green ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Green Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Cloudberry ** Candy Present (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cloudberry * Cupcake 2: ** Forest Green Frosting ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Cathedral Carbonara (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *3 Meatballs *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Wings *4 Buffalo Hog Wings *4 Curly Fries *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone (top) *6 Pepperoni (top) *4 Prosciutto (bottom) *6 Ham (bottom) *Regular bake *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Marble Rye Bread with Swiss Cheese * Corned Beef Hash (No other toppings in other holidays) * Corned Beef * Sauerkraut * Corned Beef * Irish Parsley Sauce (Awesome Sauce in other holidays) * Regular * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Fry Seasoning ** Awesome Sauce Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Chip Crust * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Toffee Filling * Toffee Filling * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Scream Cream (Outer Ring; Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) * Citrus Zest (Outer Ring) * 8 Candy Corns (Inner Ring; Butterscotch Smooches in other holidays) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 34 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 48 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 10 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 60 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 2 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 60 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 54 Unlockable items with him *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Kiwi Cake. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Three Cheese Sauce. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Fry Seasoning. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Citrus Zest. Favorite Games He states that his top 5 games are: *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Pikmin *Yoshi's Island *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Kart Double Dash Papa's Next Chefs 2012: He earned more votes than Doan and Timm winning the Cheddar Division with Tohru. He then lost to Robby in the semi finals. 2013: He earned more votes than Robby but lost to James in the Division Finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Clover in the Dr. Cherry Division. 2014: He earned more votes than Franco and Deano winning the Sugarplum Division with Trishna. He then earned more votes than Carlo in the semi finals and Matt in the Grand Final to win the tournament with Scooter. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *He, Gremmie, and Hugo have the same Build Station combinations and blend speeds in Papa's Freezeria. *He is the first customer to order a rare patty in Burgeria. *His favorite customer, according to a Q&A, is Edoardo Romano. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1708 *He is the first real person to have a Flipdeck bio. *His flipdeck background is the same as Kingsley except that the wall is facing right on his Flipdeck. *He changes his appearance several times throughout each game, his most recent change was in Papa's Donuteria. *In Papa's Freezeria, he comes in after the tutorial. *His username on the Flipline Forum is Flipline_Tony. *His style B is his old outfit from Papa's Pancakeria Order Tickets Tony Taco.png|Tony's Taco Mia! order tonyf.jpg|Tony's freezeria order Tony's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Tony's Pancakeria Order Tony order.png|Tony's Burgeria HD order Tony_zps3ebd1a82.jpg|Tony's Wingeria Order Tony Freezeria.png|Tony's Freezeria HD order TonyRomanoWedding.png|Tony's Pastaria Order during Romano Wedding. Tony hott.png|Tony's Wingeria HD order Tony's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Tony's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Tony's Cheeseria Order.png|Tony's Cheeseria Order tonycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Tony's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays Tony Change.png|Tony's regular order in Cupcakeria HD tony_bakeria_order_halloween.PNG|Tony's Bakeria order during Halloween. Tony Bakeria.png|Tony's Bakeria regular order Gallery Image-0.jpg Tony 1.png Tony mad,.PNG|Angry Tony in Hot Doggeria 109px-Tony and family.png Poor Tony.png Tonyperfectorder.jpg 83tony.png Mat and Tony Credits.png Angrytonymatt.jpg Uservoice.jpg Quinns qna.jpg Contact fliplineoutside.jpg Url.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Tony.png Matt and Tony Waiting in the Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Tony.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 2.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 3.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 4.png Okay Pasta - Tony.png Angry Tony.jpg|Angry Tony in Freezeria Gif.gif Winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014.gif Awards sugarplum.jpg Cheddar winners.jpg Tony and scooter are scooter costume LOL.png|Tony and scooter are Scooter Costume LOL|link=Tony and scooter are Scooter Costume LOL Ohh.PNG|Umm.... Screen Shot 2014-07-13 at 12.56.03 AM.png Developers HD 1.jpg Tony unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png (Pastaria) Tony before star customer.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony reads the job application.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony's big day.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony is the first to get in line.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony is in Sky Ninja.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony realizes that Sky Ninja is broken.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony reads that Sky Ninja will not be fixed until a year later.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony is angry.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony realizes that he has to get get to work.png Papa's Donuteria - Chef Selection Screen.png ImagesK266G4PB.jpg Tony Pancakeria Perfect.png|Tony gets a perfect breakfast. LOL his hair looks weird. Poor Tony 2.png|Tony's upset with his raw hot dog. Tony Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect with the Flipline Developers! Perfect Donuts for Mitch.png|Tony has impressed Mitch, who gave him a perfect score! Flipline Developers dancing for wings.png|Tony and Matt dancing for chicken wings! DonuteriaFile1.PNG|Tony during Summer Luau at the Donuteria! Tonyperfect.png|Tony loves his perfect chicken wings! Tony Solary Pancakeria appearance.png Founders inn Flipline Studios are Order in Papa's Donuteria.png Credits-papa louie3-WSA.png Tony unlocked in Papa's Pancakeria.png (Pancakeria) Tony before star customer.png Seasons.gif|Matt and Tony are dancing for seasons!!! Tony - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Tony in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Flipline Studios Owners Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:T Characters